Draco Loves Cake
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Hermione has a plan for Draco and decides to use his weakness for chocolate cake to make sure her plan is put into action. Rated M for sex. Now a collection of oneshots of Draco and Hermione. If there is a situation you want, give me ideas for stories.
1. Draco Loves Cake

Hermione looked at the door to the kitchen

Hermione looked at the door to the kitchen. She waited for about ten minutes when finally the little house elf emerged with a box under his arm. He looked up at Hermione and handed her the 1 ft by 1ft box. She thanks the house elf and gives him a galleon for his troubles. Thanks to this little elf, her plan was in full effect. She rushes down the hall, box in her arm, and heads down to the dungeons. She finds the little note next to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. She had befriended a young first year who gave her the password. She slinks in and waits. She had it planned out that since today was when all of the students went to Hogsmeade. She found out though, that Draco didn't enjoy going and would stay at Hogwarts. She snuck up to the boys sleep dorms and placed the box on a deserted table. She opens it and pulls out that which was inside. It was a double-layer, checkerboard, double-fudge, dark chocolate cake. She found out a few weeks ago that Draco had a major sweet tooth for chocolate. She suddenly hears the toilet flush a few rooms away and she quickly rushes into the shadows in order to watch the whole situation play out in front of her. She sees Draco walk into the room and suddenly see the cake.

Draco walks over to the little cake that simply read, 'For Malfoy' in red frosting and looks around as if to make sure no one was watching him and he then leans over the cake, and without using anything but his mouth, takes big bites out of the cake. Hermione watches in amusement as the all might Draco was a sucker for chocolate. She watches as he takes another big bite and suddenly sees that there was icing all over his face. He looked so cute in that situation. She finally walks out and Malfoy freezes the moment he sees her. They stare at each other for what seemed like minutes, with Malfoy just chewing on the same piece of cake in his mouth over and over till he finally swallows it. Hermione couldn't contain it any longer. She falls onto her butt, pointing and laughing at the chocolate-faced Draco. Draco gives her a smug look.

"Did you plan this out, Granger?" Draco demands. Hermione could barely nod through her fits of laughter. Draco's stare soon leaves the girl and goes back to the cake. He takes another big bite and more icing covers his pale face. Hermione finally manages to get to her feet and somehow manages to drag Draco away from his cake. She looks at him and sees the slimy icing on his face. She decides to push her luck and licks some of the icing right off of Draco's cheek. Draco looks as her little pink tongue starts to clean his face. To Draco's own amazement, he didn't shove the mudblood off of him. He actually enjoyed what she was doing. Suddenly, her tongue rolls over his lips and her eyes meet his. Draco slams his lips into her and they both stumble over their own feet and collapse on the ground. Hermione's hands started to roam over Malfoy's clothed chest. She manages to find the hem where it ended and ran her hands under his shirt, feeling the taut chest and pulls him even closer to her. Draco tasted of chocolate and a little bit of the remaining chocolate on his face had rubbed onto hers. Draco smiled, his teeth covered in chocolate, when he saw her face covered with the chocolate. Hermione extends a hand and a glass of water in another room flies into her hand. She hands it to Draco and he swishes around a bit to clean out his mouth. The moment he swallows, Hermione pulls him back into another kiss.

Draco slowly unbuttons her blouse and sees the lace bra underneath and becomes even harder. Hermione smiled and suddenly pulled her wand from her pants and swings it. Draco flies back into a chair behind him and is locked in the chair by unseen bonds. Draco watches as she grins and places her wand next to the destroyed cake. Her plan was finally complete. Now the real fun could begin.

"Draco…you've been very mean to me since we first met. I think its time that I get my revenge."

"Well what type of torture do you think to try me with, now that I'm helpless?"

"This kind…" suddenly Draco's eyes go wide as she rips the bra right off her chest, revealing a perfect set of breasts. Draco felt himself grow harder and he finally realized what was gonna happen. He moaned as she straddled him in the chair and placed her arms around his neck. Draco tries to move his hands but they are completely immobile. Hermione suddenly shows incredible flexibility and puts her leg on top of Malfoy's shoulder and whips him in the face with her hair. Draco was lost in pleasure as her ass rubs against his steel pole as she whips her hair around. Hermione then stands up and slowly starts to pull down her short skirt, revealing black lace panties. Draco watches as the near all nude woman starts to dance in front of him, like a stripper, and Draco tries to get her, but still is unable to move.

"Don't even try, Draco. I'm gonna break you before this is done. I will have you begging for me." Draco tried to put on a usual Malfoy smirk but it was very difficult with her foot softly massaging his dick. Hermione then pretty much shoves Draco's head right between the 'dirty pillows' and Draco could do nothing to stop her. She slowly runs her hand down her breasts, across her flat stomach, and then slowly works her way into her panties. Draco watches in sheer amazement as the girl in front of his starts to pleasure herself. Hermione finally removes the black lace panties and they delicately fall to the ground. Draco watches her rub herself constantly, juices flowing from her as she moans in pure ecstasy. Draco's erection was literally killing him as his slacks allowed almost no extension room. Hermione giggles as Draco slowly starts to break down. She suddenly kicks Malfoy in the chest and the chair falls back and Malfoy lands right on his back. Hermione positions herself so that her clit is right in front of his mouth.

"Work your tongue, and I might allow some relief." Draco immediately starts to tongue her as best he could and she moans in pleasure as more juices drip from her clit. Draco finally hears her scream in ecstasy and she falls to the side, riding the post ejaculation high. Draco looks at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, Granger. Help me out here. I did what you told me to do." Hermione sits up and has a look of playful thinking on her face.

"No. You still call me 'Granger' and I said I MIGHT allow some relief." Draco struggled to get his own knees to possibly allow some sort of friction to start and allow a release but Hermione grabs her wand and his knees are quickly bound as well. Draco was completely immobile and the horniest student the school had ever seen. Draco's face starts to show pleading looks and he whimpers at her. She slowly crawls over on all fours and her hand works up Draco's shirt and starts to rub his toned chest. Her fingers are soon replaced with her tongue and Draco is squirming in pleasure. She bites one of his nipples and he moans in pleasure.

"Come on, Hermione. PLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!" Hermione started to feel a slight bit of remorse for the kid that she was supposed to hate. She looks at Draco in the face.

"Do you want me to make it all better, Draco." Draco's head nods wildly and he whimpers further. Hermione's hand, which was resting on Draco's chest, slowly works its way down and finds the belt to his pants. She ever so slowly undoes the belt and whips it off with one quick movement. Draco feels her hand cup his burning erection and slowly rub it, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Draco moans but wanted more.

"Come on, Hermione. More…I want more." Suddenly, the hand is gone and Draco's head whips up to see why. She was standing up and walking away, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, PLEASE. Don't leave me like this." Hermione grabs her clothes and walks from the room, leaving Draco on the floor, pleading for her to return, "WHAT DID I SAY WRONG! PLEASE COME BACK! I WON'T MAKE FUN OF YOU EVER AGAIN!" Suddenly he sees Hermione at the door once more. It wasn't his promise of stopping the abuse that caused her to return. It was the fact that he finally broke. He was all out pleading and almost crying for her touch. She walks over and tosses her stuff right onto the ground.

"You said the right thing, Draco." Suddenly, Draco feels her hands unbutton his slacks and Draco moans as she pulls the pants down, finally allowing a sort of saving from the tightness of the slacks. Draco then feels her grab the boxers he was wearing and pull them off as well. She grabs Draco firmly and starts to jerk him off wildly. Draco pretty much screams in pleasure as she adds her tongue to the equation and licks the tip crazily. She then hears Draco actually crying.

"Please…please…my hands…undo my hands." She sees tears in his eyes. She grabs her wand, with the not busy hand, and with one swift movement of the wand, his hands were unbound and his hands go right to her head, rubbing the scalp with his fingers. She removes her hand and then takes Draco completely into her mouth. Draco moans as Hermione does wonders with her tongue, rolling it up and down Draco's length. She removes him from her mouth long enough to rid the chair from the equation and she goes right back to his length. Draco moans in pleasure as she sucks the tip incredibly hard and a little trail of precum connected Draco's dick with her mouth. She then gets to her knees and positions herself over Draco. Draco looks and then his eyes shut from ecstasy as she impales herself on him. He moans in gratification as she 'rides his broomstick' and she is soon bouncing up and down like she was on a pogo stick. Both of their moans rise in volume till both scream the other's name and they both erupt inside one another. Draco pulls Hermione on top of his body and embraces her. She embraces him back and they share a heartfelt kiss. Finally, Draco had to ask her something.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Hermione looks at him with a look of confusion.

"It's your birthday?"

(Please review)


	2. Draco's Hair Gel

Hermione looked at the door to the kitchen

(Because of the unexpected popularity of my Dramione oneshot, I will continue to write these and make a book of Dramione oneshots. Enjoy.)

Hermione was eating in the great hall with her girlfriends and talking about usual girl stuff. Suddenly, Lavender stops to gaze at Draco Malfoy as he walks by. Hermione saw Draco's hair shine vibrantly in the light of the great hall. She could see that he had slicked his hair back with that annoying smelling hair gel. Hermione heard from a Pansy that Malfoy always spent time in the bathroom to make sure 'his hair looked perfect'.

"Just who is he trying to impress. There's more gel on that head then hair." She watches him sit down at the Slytherin table and starts to pick at the food in front of him. Hermione had always hated how his hair was so damn annoying. It would keep showing off his smug face to her and she had had just enough of it. Finally, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She stands up. Lavender looks at her.

"Where are you going, Hermione?"

"I'm doing something that should have been done long ago…"

(In the dungeons…)

Hermione walks over to the portrait and speaks the password since she overheard Pansy enter the common room after potions and Hermione heard the password. The entrance swings open and she starts to look around the bathrooms. The rooms were empty since everyone was at dinner. When she checks the bathrooms and finds no trace of the hair gel, she starts to head to the dormitories. It was then that she finally found Malfoy's bed. She checks his side table and suddenly a drawer opens and reveals his underwear drawer. Hermione almost leaps back in fright, as if they underwear would bite her. She knew he might hide the gel in there so she slowly starts to pick through. All were boxers, green, red, black, white, and many other colors. Her hands finally hit something and she pulls out a jumbo bottle of super-slick hair gel. She knew she should check some more…he might have more then one bottle. As she slowly searches through the underwear drawer, she suddenly finds herself doing something that she never thought she would do. She was rubbing the front of his boxers, where the slit to let 'it' hang out', with her fingers. She quickly pulls her hand and looks at the hand.

"Just get what you need and get out." She continues her search and suddenly, she comes across something. She picks it up and her chest almost pops out from horror. It was one of her lingerie panties. She had wondered where that went. Her mind is suddenly filled with anger. How could he have gotten them? She suddenly hears the entrance to the common room open. She hides under Malfoy's bed, which was stuffed with dirty clothes and other things. She immediately hears the footsteps come up the stairs and suddenly hears the form fall onto the bed she was hiding under. Hermione sees that it was Malfoy. She sees him kick off his shoes, and then suddenly his pants fall to the floor. Hermione's face heats up as she sees Draco's boxers join his pants on the floor and he walks off to the bathroom. Hermione quickly gets out from under the bed and is about to walk away when the door to the bathroom opens once more. Hermione rushes towards down the stairs and hears Draco's voice behind her.

"GRANGER!" Hermione runs down the stairs, across the common room, and is about to get out when suddenly she feels something hit her head and she collapses to the ground. Hermione slowly looks around to see a half Draco standing right in front of her, wand in hand. Hermione does her best to keep her eyes on his sneering face but she found it very hard with Draco almost completely exposed to her. All he was wearing was a dark green towel around his midsection. Draco walks over and grabs her by the arm. She struggles but his grip is too strong.

"What are you doing down here, Granger?" Draco half asks, half demands.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Since that is mine." She sees his eyes motioning to the bottle in her hand. Hermione then pulls out the panties from her pocket.

"And may I ask what these were doing in your drawer." She shakes the panties in Malfoy's face and the slightest hint of pink could be seen covering his face. Hermione knew that she had the upper hand now, "Well…" Hermione waits with her foot tapping the carpeted floor. Draco lets out a few stutters which finally form a partial sentence.

"T-their not-t yours." Before even Hermione could stop herself, her hand comes flying across and smacks Draco right in the face, leaving a fierce handprint on his cheek, and a loud echo in the room. Draco wasn't expecting this and falls back. He reaches for something to break his fall and somehow grabs Hermione by the collar of her shirt and accidentally yanks her down with him. She falls right on top of Draco, her legs pretty much straddling his torso. Draco looks at her with wide eyes and suddenly Hermione feels something poking her thigh. Hermione's eyes soon become as wide as golf balls when she realizes just what was poking her. She pretty much jumps in the air but lands right back on him, suddenly earning a moan from Draco as she lands right on 'it'. She squeaks in disgust and finally manages to scramble off him. Hermione could see the tent that had formed under the towel and she for some reason couldn't look away. She tries to move her eyes to Draco's face so as to yell at him but suddenly sees how good of shape he was in. Never before had she thought that Draco would actually have muscle. She thought he was just another scrawny kid like Ron or Harry. He actually had toned muscles and a clear six-pack. She was amazed he was in such good shape, even for his age. She suddenly felt a warm feeling in her stomach as she looked at him as a whole. He was hairless, muscled, blond, good lookin…

'What are you thinking Hermione?' she screams at herself in her head, 'this is DRACO we're talking about. You are supposed to want to rip his guts out and bash his head into a wall till nothing is left. WHY! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE HOT!' Little did Hermione know that she did not yell that last sentence in her head. She had actually shouted it. She slowly moves her eyes to Draco's and sees the biggest grin on his face, almost ear to ear. She sees the tent twitch in anticipation. Hermione immediately felt something wet between her legs. Draco slowly crawls over to the frightened girl and embraces her. She enjoyed the feel of his toned chest against her face and she slowly began to run her hand up and down his abs. Hermione finally couldn't take it anymore and grabs the towel.

"You won't be needing this." She rips the towel right off his body and grabs 'mini-Malfoy (who wasn't so mini anymore) and starts to stroke. Draco lies back on the ground as she starts to pump him furiously. Draco pulls Hermione on top of him and starts to thrust his hips into Hermione's clothed body. Hermione then feels Draco reach under her shirt and lift it up. Lucky for him, she had chosen to not wear a bra that day. Draco takes her left breast into his mouth and suckles slowly. She moans in pleasure as he finishes with one breast and heads over to the other. When he had finished, she puts her hands against his chest and shoves him down to the ground, and pins his arms down with her knees. Draco looked at her with eyes filled with lust. Hermione reaches around and finds 'Mini-Malfoy'. She grips Draco firmly in her hand and Draco moans in pleasure. Draco tries to sit up in order to suck her breasts some more but her knees keep his arms pinned down, which keeps him firmly on the floor. Hermione brings her torso down and then slides up Draco's form, rubbing his dick with her hips. Draco shakes wildly from the pleasure that seared through his body. Hermione lifts her shirt right over her head and throws it behind her. Draco looks at her thin frame like it was made of pure gold. Draco is forced to watch her reach into her panties and ever so slowly pull them down.

Draco could see her juices running down her leg and he tries to touch her like she has touched him. However, Hermione seemed to be on the giving side that day and runs her breasts down his chest and then stops right in front of his manhood. Draco pretty much has a seizure as she takes him into her mouth and sucks wildly. Draco smacks his head against the floor over and over, causing a loud thumping sound to echo throughout the common room as he thrashes wildly from the pleasure. Draco felt her suck as hard a possible and he almost comes right then and there. He quickly flips her over and is on top.

"Time to return the favor, Granger!" Draco feels her hand smack his cock as hard as possible and he whimpers in pain, falling off her, "Don't you know to NEVER hit a guy there in this condition." Hermione nods.

"It's Hermione to you, _Draco_," Draco almost comes once more from the way she said his first name. He leaps on her and rams his index finger right up her clit, earning loud moans from his little cat. Draco feels her walls pressure his finger and knew that this was gonna be the best experience of his life. He slowly adds a second finger and then a third. She is bucking into his hand.

"Come on, Draco. I'm not gonna break so easily." Draco loved how she was talking and complies right away. He suddenly grabs the jumbo sized bottle of hair gel that was Hermione's original mission.

"What is that for, Draco?" Draco smiles and squirts some into his hand.

"This is much more of a lubricant then a hair gel. You didn't even bother to read the sub-caption. Hermione looks at the heading underneath the title 'Superslick' and reads 'for the best lubrication you will ever feel'. Hermione looks at the bottle and then at the head of blond hair.

"You put that in your HAIR!" Draco sneers and slowly nods, "How else would I manage such a beautiful shine." Hermione grabs Draco by the dick and squeezes as hard as she can, having precum shoot from his dick and land on her pussy. He squirts some of the clear substance into his hand and rubs it all over his dick. He positions himself and rams into her till he is hilt deep. Hermione screams in pleasure and Draco shows no mercy to her. He rams into her over and over, earning a slight pattern of low and high moans every time he thrusts in and then out. He could feel her tight walls squeezing him and he shudders from the pleasure. He could hear her voice between gasps.

"Deeper Draco…DEEPER!" Malfoy complies and lifts her body right up, without even exiting her clit and slams her against the wall. She falls right onto his dick and screams in pleasure as he gets even deeper. He thrusts into her wildly and she moans his name over and over, driving him even crazier. Draco almost throws her across the room, but manages to keep a hold on her and he is soon standing in the middle of the room, with Hermione on his dick with no support at all other then his hands. It was at that point that both erupt into each other and they just stand there and feel the tsunami's of pleasure course through their bodies. It was then that the door to the common room opens once more and in walks Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco slowly turns his head to his three pals, with Hermione still on his dick.

"Uhhh…it's EXACTLY what it looks like."

(Please review)


	3. True Love

Kama- I have decided to back off of the sex for at least one oneshot and decided to have more of a classic love story of almost forbidden love. Enjoy.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave Transfiguration and head to the common room in order to have a nice hour break before the next class. They are lounging about the common room with some other students and are just talking about how things were going and complaining about classes…like most students do. Harry sees that Hermione was heaving around a huge tome that was required for Ancient Runes. She was pretty stressed out at the moment since this was a very busy week for the students and it was all starting to pile up on her.

"Hermione, you should take a break…" says Harry.

"I can't, Harry, I gotta finish reading and outlining these next 4 chapters and then I gotta study for Transfiguration and Charms."

"You're really pushing yourself this time," says Ron.

"I know but there's nothing I can do about it now. Not like there was any choice in the first place…"

After the hour break, which wasn't really a break for Hermione, they all head out for their next classes. Harry and Hermione headed over to Muggle Studies. The two of them enter the classroom and take their seats. They could already see Malfoy sleeping at his desk with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, next to him. Both of them knew that Malfoy almost despised this class since he had little to no interest in how muggles lived or survived. Professor Burbage enters the room from her office and proceeds to her desk, but not before smacking Malfoy in the back of him head, which rested in his arms, with the book in her hand. Malfoy lets out a pained moan and slowly lifts his head, eyes half closed from pain and tiredness. Malfoy rubs the sore spot and gives Burbage a scowl. In a matter of minutes, all the students were about to join Malfoy in his choice to sleep. She talks almost non-stop and the students could hear themselves thinking about things that they would never have thought of outside of that particular classroom. Footsteps are heard in the hallway outside of the room and everyone's head turns to see who it was, since the smallest possible break from Burbage's talking was like going to heaven and back. Professor Vector always wondered why her students were so obsessed with playing with the sinks in the room when her class was in session…because when all you do is hear someone talk for an hour about something you don't care about...the smallest thing in life becomes more exciting then a rollercoaster. Professor Burbage slams her book on her desk, sending a loud echo through the room and everyone's heads jut back to their normal positions and everyone slowly starts to go back into brain dead mode.

Harry looks over and suddenly sees something. Harry had been moved to the back corner for disturbing the class and notices something. Malfoy, who was about two rows behind Hermione, was completely engrossed in her. His stare did not falter for one second and Harry could swear he saw the slightest smile on Malfoy's face. What made Harry even more amazed was that this was not a usual smirk, but a real smile. Harry's brow scrunches in anger.

"That pervert is probably thinking of many gross things about him and her doing together." Harry thinks in his mind. Hermione's head starts to turn and Malfoy's head quickly goes back to the front of the class. Harry's brow furrows even further, "Yea…he is thinking about her."

When the torturous class was over, Harry notices Malfoy scoot past Hermione and 'accidentally' rub his leg against hers as he tries to get by. Hermione straightens up to prepare for his usual insult, but he just proceeds past her and quickly walks from the room, leaving Crabbe and Goyle in the room, looking for him. Harry quickly tries to follow Malfoy to find out where he was headed to in such a hurry. He sees Malfoy enter a bathroom and almost runs to get in. He finally gets to the door and tries to open it, only to find it locked. He uses his unlocking spell and silently opens the door. He enters to hear, at first, nothing. However, as Harry makes his way deeper into the bathroom, he hears something that sounded very strange. They were moans. Harry slowly walks around a corner and sees Malfoy standing at a urinal, back to him, and his right arm furiously moving in a jerking motion. Harry slowly backs up in disgust but it was what he heard next was what made him yell in repugnance. Between Malfoy's moans, Harry heard a single word.

"H-Hermione" Harry squeaks in disgust and stumbles over his own feet. Malfoy jumps from Harry's noise and quickly tries to hide his instrument. He looks over his shoulder to see a cringing Harry on the floor of the bathroom, "P-P-P-POTTER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Harry opens his eyes only to see the huge bulge that Malfoy was trying to hide in his pants.

"I'm going to puke is what's gonna happen, Malfoy." Malfoy's face turns almost as red as Ron's hair. Harry gets to his feet and walks right up to his sworn enemy.

"Don't get near her, Malfoy," Malfoy shakes in anger, "You're not worthy of her."

"WHAT…AND YOU ARE?!" Harry just stares at Malfoy.

"No. It's just that someone as cold and cruel as you do not deserve to be in the same room as her. You shouldn't even lo…"

"I LOVE HER, POTTER!" Harry looks at Malfoy with a look of shock and sees Malfoy's hands slam over his mouth as if slugs had just flowed out of it. Harry just gives Malfoy a deep stare.

"Just stay the fuck away from her, demon. She has absolutely no desire to see your slimy face around her." Malfoy was so enraged that his whole body was shaking violently. Harry turns around and walks out of the room and leaves Malfoy looking at the floor. However, Harry left to soon to notice what was falling off of Malfoy's face. Tears.

Later that day, Harry tells Ron what he walked upon in the bathroom and Ron went rolling in laughter on his bed. He tried to speak between laughs.

"M…Malfoy has…a crush…on…HERMIONE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Harry just shakes his head.

"I know…what the hell does he think he has done to deserve her. He has never done anything for anyone but himself." Harry suddenly hears footsteps and recognizes the way the feet went up the steps as Hermione, "Shut up, Ron…she's coming." Ron does his best to keep his laughter under control but it wasn't soon enough to prevent her from hearing him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I just told Ron a joke. How was class?"

"Boring, as always. Why did you leave so quickly after Muggle Studies?" Harry quickly tries to come up with an answer.

"Uhhh…I had to go to the bathroom." This earns a snicker from Ron. Hermione suddenly notices this and immediately knows that something is up.

"OK, Harry. What is going on…I know that you and Ron know something that I don't?" Harry tries to keep a straight face.

"No, I really needed to go to the bathroom." Ron couldn't handle it anymore and bursts into laughter. Harry's face goes red as he knows that the gig is up, "Alright. I was following Malfoy." Hermione gives Harry a quirky look.

"To the bathroom? Is there something you want to tell me Harry?"

"NO NO! Nothing like that. Malfoy has a huge crush on you. I saw him stare at you with a SMILE on his face all class. He was looking at you as if you were an angel or something." This earns a slight blush on Hermione's part. Harry notices this immediately, "You can't possibly be serious. He doesn't care about you. He cares about pussy." Hermione quickly nods.

"I know. It's just kind of flattering that someone like him, who is supposed to hate me with all their heart, would fall in love with me." Harry just shakes his head.

"It makes me sick to think of him thinking of himself as one who could love." Hermione says nothing but found that comment to be pretty harsh. Sure, Malfoy was a pure-blooded, hotheaded, self-serving jerk. But that didn't mean there wasn't a nice side to him. Hermione spends the rest of the day reading and preparing for the next day. She knew that after studying hard this whole week, after tomorrow there would be two days of peace.

When dinnertime came, the trio headed to the great hall for food. Hermione wanted to just get a quick look at Malfoy and see how he was, but she was in just as much shock as the Slytherin table to see that he never showed up for dinner. Hermione looks around the room for about 20 minutes and finally nudges Harry in the stomach.

"Harry…what exactly did you say to him?" Harry looks at Hermione with a look of wonder.

"Who?"

"Malfoy," Harry's face suddenly looks contorted with anger.

"Why do you care about him? He is nothing but a piece of shit." Hermione looks at Harry with a face of conjecture.

"How could you say that? I hate to say this Harry…but right now…you are the piece of shit." Hermione stands up from the table and walks off, with Ron and Harry looking at each other with a look of 'huh' on their face.

In the hallway, Hermione knows what bathroom was closest to the Muggle Studies class and heads in to see if she could find anything or ask a ghost if they saw something. She pushes open the door and hears something. It was crying. She slowly walks around the corner and sees a body in the corner of the bathroom, in a little ball with its robes covering its shoulders and face. She slowly walks over and puts a hand on the person's shoulder. The person jumps from fright and the robes fall of his face. She immediately sees a set of blond hair and the pale skin of Draco Malfoy. Hermione covers her mouth in shock. He never left the bathroom after Harry yelled at him.

"M-Malfoy…are you ok?" Draco looks up at her with red eyes from crying. He quickly turns around and faces away from her.

"Please…if you're gonna yell at me…just leave." Hermione had never seen the 'all powerful' Draco Malfoy like this. Hermione walks over and tries to touch him on the shoulder and Draco looks at the hand.

"What did Harry say to you?" Draco just turns away from her.

"That I was a demon who didn't deserve your embrace. It wasn't until he told me this…that I finally understood that for once…he was absolutely correct." Hermione was taken aback, "I don't deserve to look at you. I am a pure-blood, but you are pure of heart and I don't deserve to even look at you." Hermione slowly sits down next to the quivering boy and slowly slides her arms around Draco and embraces him. Draco slowly brings his arms up and embraces her as well. It was at that moment that Harry bursts into the bathroom and witnesses what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MALFOY!" Draco quickly lets go and looks at Harry. Draco then gets to his feet, he had cried and cowered enough for one day.

"I love her, Potter. I don't care what you think and I will share this with the whole school." Harry is overcome with anger.

"NOT IF I DON'T STOP YOU FIRST!" Harry starts to pull out his wand but Draco charges forward and tackles Harry to the floor of the bathroom. Both boys struggle as Hermione begs for the two of them to stop.

Draco swats Harry's wand out of his hand and starts to throw fists at Harry's face. Harry somehow shoves Draco off of him and lands a hard punch to Draco's jaw. Draco stumbles back and his back rams into a sink. Harry suddenly sees Draco charge him with an unknown passion and slams a fist into Harry's nose, causing his eyes to water up and send Harry crashing to the ground. Harry grabs Draco by the throat and Draco starts to choke from his trachea being completely closed. Harry slams his forehead into Draco's face and Draco flies back, clutching his face, and breaks a mirror behind him, sending the shattered glass to the floor. Draco falls to a knee, trying to catch his breath. Harry grabs his wand and fires a spell, but since his aim was still off because of his watered up eyes, the spell reflects off of a piece of broken mirror on the floor and then ricochets off of another mirror on the wall and heads right for Hermione. Harry watches as Draco leaps in front of Hermione and the spell hits him square in the chest, sending him crashing back, and his head slams into the corner of a bathroom stall. The entire metal stall collapses from the impact and Draco is lost underneath the rubble. Harry looks in shock as Hermione rushes over and starts to pull large plates of metal off of Draco. Harry was talking to himself.

"Why…he's not supposed to do something like that." Hermione was crying as she pulls away the large metal plates and finally finds Draco, the back on his skull ripped open and blood flowing across the floor. Hermione screams in terror and rushes out of the bathroom to get help. Harry slowly sits down, still in shock at what he had seen, and looking at the unconscious Draco on the floor. After only a minute, Madam Pomfrey rushes in with Hermione and Hagrid is right behind both of them. Hagrid looks at Harry with a look that he had never seen before…disappointment. He hears Hagrid's voice.

"I'm dis'pointed in ye Harry." Hagrid walks over and lifts Malfoy up and the three of them rush to the hospital wing, leaving Harry in the bathroom.

The next day, Draco finally starts to regain consciousness. The first thing that he sees is Hermione's face right over his. He tries to turn away from her but she pulls his face back towards hers. Draco's eyes suddenly start to create tears as Hermione kisses him right on the lips and embraces him. He embraces her and never wanted to let go. When she finally releases she looks over her shoulder and it looks like she was motioning someone to come over. Draco suddenly sees Harry's face come into his field of vision and he just stares at Potter with a face of dislike. Harry's head hung low and he didn't look Draco in the eye.

"I'm sorry…" whispers Harry. Hermione smacks him in the back of the head and he yelps in pain, "I'm sorry, Draco." Harry says in his normal voice and then finally looks Draco in the eyes, "I was wrong, Draco." Draco looks at Harry.

"I don't like you, Potter," Potter's head hangs low on his chest, "But that doesn't mean I hate you." Harry lets off a small smile and pats Draco on the shoulder. Hermione comes back into Draco's view and actually climbs onto the bed with him. She just lies next to him and has him embraced in a hug. Draco had never been happier in his entire life.

(Please review)


	4. Choose the Teams

Sorry for my inability to come up with new material for more oneshots but I have hit a writer's block for the last 3 months or so

This is just an authors note about my next ficThis is just an authors note about my next fic. I want to have a dodgeball tournament at Hogwarts. The groups will consist of three people. Submit through private messages who you would like the teams to be made up of. Make as many as you want since I can have as many as wanted. Also I was wondering if I should make this another addition to the Draco Loves Cake oneshot collection. Please give your suggestions. When the story is created, the new oneshot will replace this author's note.

-Kama Kounsolour


	5. Thank You All

My stories will most likely be taken off from the site because of the Critics United. If I lose one of my works I will simply cut my ties with this site and move on. I apologize if this upsets any of my readers. You guys are the reason why I continued to write as long as I have and this site is what made me truly want to start writing. It made me develop my craft and I am currently in talks about being published in several local magazines. I never thought my writing would improve to any degree but with the feedback from you guys you made me both a better writer and better person. Again I apologize if anyone is mad at my likely future departure.


End file.
